Merlin the Dragonborn
by kittycat1810
Summary: I'm pretty surprised that no one has written this before. Merlin is the dragonborn and, on a trip to a neighboring country (Skyrim), Arthur finds out. Reveal fic, dragon lord, oneshot


**This is during Skyrim. So the way I imagine Tamriel being is with Tamriel as the UN and the individual provinces being countries. The spells in this are a mix between google translating things into Welsh and the Merlin wikia spells. If it has a translation, its google translate.**

 **And sorry its been so long. I stretched a ligament in my foot (which, apparently, ligaments can only stretch so far) and got put in a boot. Not a full week later, my friend was driving me to school and accidentally ran over my foot (same foot). And I graduated high school and went to Disney so I've been a very busy person.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Merlin's POV**

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate sailing?" Gwaine asked, looking green.

"Several times now." Arthur replied. "But we still have to go speak to the new High Queen of Skyrim, Elisif the Fair. Skyrim is neither an enemy nor an ally of Camelot. Hopefully, we will be able to convince Queen Elisif to speak with the other leaders of Skyrim about Camelot and maybe start up trade routes with us."

"But, don't they accept magic in Skyrim?" Leon asked, sounding doubtful.

"Some parts of it are friendlier to it than others but, in general, yes." Percival told him. "No one really has a problem with it as long as it isn't used to attack others or burn down buildings." I smiled as I crushed some herbs for a potion to help Gwaine's seasickness.

"I still don't see how they can allow it." Leon grumbled. I slightly shook my head and looked out at the horizon. _A land that welcomes magic. I can't wait to see that!_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **A Few Days Later, Solitude, Arthur's POV**

Our ship pulled into port near midday. We disembarked and some guards met us at the end of the plank, escorting us (myself, the knights, and Merlin) to the Blue Palace, where the Queen lives. We entered and met with Elisif who was sitting on the throne. Next to her stood a small, well-dressed man, a well-muscled warrior in armor, and a woman dressed in druidic-looking robes. Elisif stood as we entered and bowed to her as a sign of respect. She bowed her head in return. "King Arthur, it is good to finally meet you and your legendary knights."

"It is good to finally meet you as well. I have heard much of your fairness and determination to help your people." I responded.

She smiled and the finely-dressed man to her left let out a slight cough. "I believe that lunch is ready to be served, my jarl, sire." The man said, nodding to Elisif and I in turn.

Elisif slightly blushed. "Of course. Thank you, Steward Falk." Elisif stood up. "Please, this way." She lead us to a grand dining hall with a table much smaller than Camelot's but was filled with food. "Please, sit." She said kindly, sitting at the head of the table. The man, Steward Falk, sat on her left while the armored man sat on her left.

I sat down on the chair to the left of the steward while the knights split themselves between the 2 sides of the table. I felt Merlin take his usual place behind me. "Oh, please excuse me. I forgot to introduce the others. This," she gestured to the steward, "is my Steward, Falk Firebeard, my housecarl," she gestured to the armored man, "Bolgeir Bearclaw, and the woman was my court wizard, Sybille." I couldn't help but tense when she said 'wizard' but I tried to shake off my unease.

"These are my most trusted knights: Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, and Sir Elyan." I responded, each knight nodding as I said their name. I saw Gwaine give me a dirty look for not introducing Merlin as well, but he doesn't understand that most other royals would see it as insulting that I would name my "lowly servant" with my knights. Maybe one day, he won't be a "lowly servant" anymore.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Merlin's POV**

 _Wow, this place is beautiful_. I looked around the palace's dining room at the large, stained-glass windows that overlooked a courtyard. _Beautiful_. Arthur began to talk, which drew my attention back to the conversation. Arthur and Elisif were starting to discuss trade. "I'm sorry but we have larger problems to deal with right now than trade. I heard you have slain a dragon?" Elisif asked.

"Yes, the Great Dragon." Arthur responded, looking curious but, thankfully, not angry. _Last thing we need is the High Queen of Skyrim dealing with a prat right now_.

"Skyrim had dragons long ago, but we managed to kill them all off. However, all of the dragon slayers are gone and, somehow, the dragons are coming back. Until we kill them again, I'm afraid-" She was cut off by a loud roar outside the palace. The armored man next to Elisif, Bolgeir Bearclaw, jumped up and grabbed the sword at his side.

"My lady, another dragon attack." A guard said as he ran into the room. Elisif got up and quickly took control of the situation… well, as much as one could in a dragon attack. "Get the guards to get everyone inside, then try to attack. Bolgeir, I am getting my sword."

"My lady-" Bolgeir began, only for her to cut him off. "No! My people are being attacked. I have to do what I can to help."

"Very well." Bolgeir said, following Elisif's lithe frame.

"With your permission, my lady, my knights and myself could help." Arthur offered after looking at the knights, who nodded.

"I could not ask you to, but it would be appreciated. We can withstand many things, but a dragon is on a whole new level." Elisif responded.

"I understand. I will see you outside, my lady." Arthur responded and started heading towards the door.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked as the knights and I followed Arthur.

" _You_ are staying inside, Merlin. We are going to kill a dragon." Arthur ordered.

"Nope. Went with you before and I'm going with you now." I responded, reaching for the door to outside.

Arthur's hand slammed it closed. "You don't even have a sword!"

I went over to one of the guards who seemed fairly panicked and asked him for his sword. He looked shakily at me but, once I told him to get another from the armory and protect the kitchen staff, he handed it over easily. I walked back to the front doors, but the knights, and Arthur, were gone. _Damn it Arthur!_

I ran outside and towards the sound of shouting. Arthur, the knights, and about 5 living guards of Solitude were fighting a large, green-scaled dragon. The bodies of 10 Solitude guards laid on the ground around it, many burnt beyond recognition. I flinched as it breathed a long burst of fire onto 3 of the guards who screamed in pain for a few seconds.

It turned towards Arthur, who was attacking its tail so, I did the only thing I could think of that wouldn't expose my magic – I threw my sword at it hoping that all of the training with Arthur paid off. It did. The sword stuck partially out of the top of the dragon's leg. It roared and spun around towards me, breathing fire towards me. I ran to the side and managed to avoid it, ducking behind part of a collapsed wall. As soon as the fire stopped, I looked around the wall to see Gwaine and Leon get thrown into a wall by the dragon's tail. Elyan and Percival were on either side of the dragon, trying to confuse it, while Lancelot and Arthur were near its neck. It spread it wings quickly, throwing Elyan and Percival against walls.

Suddenly, the dragon breathed a fireball at a portion of the already weakened wall, causing it to slowly crumble. It thrust its head forward, knocking Lancelot and Arthur in the way of the falling wall just in time.

Arthur and Lancelot were trapped by a fallen part of the wall as the dragon turned around and took a deep breath, ready to breathe a fire ball. I knew I had to choose in a split second, but the choice was easy to make. I jumped between them and the dragon and yelled "Darian ni!" **(Shield us!)**. My magic obediently created a shield in front of my outstretched hands while the force of the dragon fire made me fall on my knees. Waves of heat from the dragon fire made it through the shield, but none of the fire did. I took a deep breath and yelled "Dragon, wyf yn eu gorchymyn i chi i roi'r gorau i ymosod! Wyf yn ei orchymyn i chi aros o hyd!" **(Dragon, I command you to stop attacking! I command you to stay still!)**. The dragon stilled and stopped breathing fire. I stood and saw an abandoned sword laying on the ground and knew what I had to do. "Bregdan anweald gafeluc!" I yelled, causing the sword to be consumed in blue fire, rise off the ground and, when I moved my hand, it plunged into the right side of the dragon's chest. It let out a reverberating roar, before falling over, dead. _I'm sorry._

I took a deep breath before remembering why I had gotten in front of the dragon in the first place. I spun around and knelt down, trying to find a way to get the wall off of Arthur, who looked scared and angry, and Lancelot, who looked at me with pity and thanks. "Get away!" Arthur yelled at me. I flinched, but kept looking. "I said, get away from me!" Arthur yelled, sounding even angrier. I flinched and steppe back, knowing there was no way I could get the wall off of them alone.

I turned and ran to where I'd seen Percival get thrown. I bent down and looked at his head, checking for any major injuries. Luckily, it didn't look like his head was bleeding. "Percival, wake up!" I shook him. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at me in confusion.

"Wha'?" He asked, groggily.

"Sorry, no time to explain. Arthur and Lancelot are trapped under a wall. I need you to help lift it." Percival got up shaking his head to clear it. We ran to get the other knights back up and then we all ran back to Arthur and Lancelot, who were trying to get out from under the wall.

As soon as we got close, Arthur started yelling again. "Get away, sorcerer!" The Knights looked around in wary confusion.

"For the love of – get the wall off of them!" I yelled, dragging them back to the problem at hand. They struggled to lift the wall, but it barely budged. "Lifft i ffwrdd ohonyn nhw!" **(Lift off of them!)** I whispered, moving my hand slightly up. The wall lifted a bit more and Lancelot and Arthur scrambled out. Arthur immediately ran a few feet away to grab Excalibur while Lancelot grabbed a nearby sword one of the guards dropped.

Arthur spun around, sword in hand, and yelled "Traitor!" Percival, Elyan, and Leon looked between us in confusion while Lancelot and Gwaine got in front of me.

"How dare you call him that! You have no idea what he has given up for you!" Lancelot yelled.

"He has magic! He's a dragonlord! I saw it!"

Lancelot opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Like you said Lancelot, he doesn't know. He cannot be faulted for that." I walked around Lancelot and Gwaine to face Arthur. "Arthur, please, let me explain. I drank poison for you, you owe me that much."

That seemed to stop Arthur's rant, somewhat. He still looked at me with fury, but it was more contained. "I don't care what you have to say. I do owe you for that, which is why I won't kill you. However, you can _never_ come back to Camelot." Like that, it felt like the ground moved beneath me and I collapsed on my knees. I felt my magic connect with the sky, which became cloudy and it began to rain. "You are a traitor, Merlin. I will never forget that." With that, he walked away, followed by Leon, Percival, and Elyan.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Lancelot, go with them." I told him. He began to protest, but I cut him off. "You know how often people try to kill him. You know what to look for. He needs you. Whether he banished me or not, it is my destiny to protect him."

The conviction in my eyes and voice seemed to convince him. "Alright. But be _safe_ , which means no putting your life in unnecessary danger." He got up and began to walk away as people started to walk into the destroyed square. I stood up and Gwaine patted me on the back. The rain was beginning to stop.

Suddenly, the dead dragon burst into flames. The light it emitted seemed to gather and then flew at me. I blinked a few times as my magic seemed to get more powerful and the growing crowd went silent.

One of the guards stepped forward and said "You are dragonborn."

"What are you-?" I was cut off by a loud, thrumming shout in dragontongue. "Dovahkiin!"

"The greybeards have confirmed it. This man is dragonborn." The guard said with authority. "Come. We must speak with the Queen about this." She said. I nodded and followed her, Gwaine walking next to me.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Gwaine's POV, Blue Palace**

When we reached the palace, the guard lead us up the stairs to the throne. Next to Elisif stood the men and woman she had introduced earlier as well as Arthur and the knights. I glared at them. _How dare they turn their back on Merlin! They just proved that his loyalty is unmatched. And they call themselves knights!... Well, Lancelot can, but not the others!_ "So," the Queen said, standing, "you are dragonborn."

"I don't know what dragonborn is so I cannot say whether I am or am not." Merlin answered. His voice had changed to speak in a dignified yet humble manner.

"A dragonborn is someone who was born with the soul and blood of a dragon. They are able to speak in Thu'um, the language of dragons, with little to no training. They are extremely rare. The last dragonborn was Tiber Septim, over 1,000 years ago. For dragons, Thu'um is power. They cannot resist its words. For this reason, dragonborns are famed dragon slayers." She explained.

Merlin nodded. "Then yes, I am. However, we call dragonborns dragon lords."

"Then why didn't you stop the dragon that attacked Camelot!?" Arthur yelled angrily.

For the first time since I met him, I saw Merlin truly angry. "You think I didn't try! A dragon lord only gets their powers when the father dies! Balinor was my father! I didn't get my powers until he died and then I did use my powers! Kilgharrah is still out there, staying away from Camelot and other people because I ordered him to!"

"I _killed_ it!" Arthur yelled back, taking a step towards Merlin. I reached for my sword, ready to interfere if things got violent.

"No, you _didn't_! You were unconscious! You missed his heart! I stopped him and sent him away! _I_ did!" Merlin snarled back.

"Ahem." The Queen coughed, bringing the room's attention back to her. "Look, whatever happened in Camelot, you, dragonborn, are our only hope. If you do not face and defeat these dragons, all of Skyrim is doomed. Will you help us?"

"Of course. If you give me a place to start looking, I can leave tomorrow." Merlin agreed, determinedly.

" _We_ can leave tomorrow." I corrected him. Elisif looked at me and I gave her a determined nod.

"Very well. Falk will tell you all we know so far while I see to the rebuilding." Merlin nodded at Elisif and began to follow Falk who was walking towards a hallway. "Oh, and I should say thank you, dragonborn." Merlin smiled and we walked down the hallway to find out more about this mysterious dragon problem.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Several Months Later, Gwaine's POV, Throat of the World (Peak of a Mountain)**

I swung my sword and hit another dragon as the wind and snow whipped around us. I winced as Merlin got hit by another blast of fire. He quickly rolled over in the snow to put the flames out before yelling – no, roaring – at the main dragon, Alduin. "Joor-Zah-Frul! **(Mortal-Finite-Temporary; Dragonrend)** " Alduin roared in anger as he was forced to land. Merlin yelled "Forbærne!" and launched a fireball at him. Alduin roared and swung his tail into Merlin, throwing him into a rock wall on the side of the mountain. Merlin yelled in pain, but didn't get up. Alduin was walking over to him.

I tried to get over to him, only for the dragon I was fighting to bite my leg. I swung my sword, but it didn't seem to care. "Merlin!" I yelled, desperately. He didn't move, still dazed from hitting the wall.

Alduin was about to bite Merlin when a rock hit him in the side of the head. He turned and roared at a familiar figure. "Finally joined the party, princess?!" I yelled jokingly. A large battle axe came down on the dragon-biting-my-leg's neck and chopped right through it. I knew immediately that only one person was strong enough to do that. "And you brought the cavalry!" I laughed as Percival helped me up. We went over to where the other knights, except Lancelot who pulled Merlin away from the fight until he shook it off, were keeping Alduin busy.

Suddenly, we heard another roar. "Strún-Bah-Qo! **(Storm-Wrath-Lightning; Storm Call)** " I turned to see Merlin, standing proud and strong, with the glowing golden eyes that I had become so familiar with during our journey, arms raised to the darkening sky. A bolt of lightning hit Alduin, who roared in pain. Then another bolt, and another. "Ligfyr onbærne swiþe!" He yelled, eyes flashing again as a ring of fire surrounded the dragon, preventing it from attacking us. Finally, Alduin let out an anguished roar and fell to the ground, silent.

"Is it over? Is he dead?" I asked, looking at Merlin, whose eyes had faded back to their normal blue.

"Yeah, Gwaine. It's over." Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground, cushioned by the deep snow.

"Merlin!" We all yelled and ran over, even Arthur.

"Is he okay?" Elyan asked, stepping back with Leon and Percival so Arthur, Lancelot, and I could check Merlin over.

"Yes, young knight. He will be." A wise-sounding, deep voice came from behind us. Perched on a U-shaped rock wall was a large, old looking dragon with slightly tattered wings. I recognized it as the one that had helped us earlier in the battle. The others grabbed their weapons, ready to fight.

"You must be Paarthurnax. Merlin told me about you. Thanks for the help earlier." I said to ease the tensions.

"Indeed I am, sir knight. It was no problem. Unfortunately, my kin needed to be retaught that lesson."

"Wait, what is wrong with Merlin?" Arthur asked, trying to sound uncaring but failing.

"He has simply overexerted himself. You all are welcome to rest with the Greybeards **(they're like monks who study Thu'um)** until you have recovered enough for the journey down the mountain." The dragon said.

"Thank you Paarthurnax." I said as Percival gently picked Merlin up and we headed to the monastery a bit farther down the mountain – High Hrothgar.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Two Days Later, Merlin's POV, High Hrothgar**

When I woke up, my whole body was tingling. I opened my eyes squinting at the light, and looked around. _High Hrothgar_. _I guess the fight with Alduin was a success_. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. My head slightly spun, but I gently shook it off. I walked to the hallway and towards the courtyard, squinting again as I stepped outside. The Greybeards were practicing while Arthur and the Knights watched.

"Merlin!" Lancelot yelled, grinning and waving. I waved back and walked over to them.

"It's great to see you upright, mate." Gwaine said, patting me on the back.

"Great to not have to worry about an ancient dragon attacking." I replied before turning to the others. "Thank you all for coming. We really needed the backup."

Most of the Knights just shrugged it off, but Arthur looked at me. "Merlin, we need to talk." I nodded and followed him as we walked into the monastery and into the room I woke up in.

Arthur opened his mouth, but I cut him off before he started. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should've, but I was too scared to do it. It just never seemed like the right time!"

"Merlin!" I shut up as Arthur yelled, sounding exasperated. "It's okay. I was mad, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it made sense. You've been helping all along. All the tree branches, fires, dropped weapons, it was all you. After the way I acted, I understand if you don't want to come back with us, but I want you to know you will always be welcome in Camelot. The laws will change as soon as we get back. We'll need a Court Sorcerer. I was hoping you'd take up the position or, if you don't come back, maybe you could suggest-" Arthur said, looking sad but hopeful.

"Arthur!" I cut him off, grinning. "I'd be glad to come home. I'd be glad to be Court Sorcerer." Arthur smiled and looked around before pulling me in for a hug. I froze in shock before tightening my arms around him. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "Now, how're we going to tell Gwen?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
